Wechnia y sus amigos
by Digicouplesfan
Summary: Es una historia fanfic en la que cada capítulo no tienen un seguimiento ni una linea de tiempo en específico. Aparecen personajes como Sonic, Ashura, Wechnia, Ray, etc. Por cierto, algunos personajes les asigne nuevo genero (provocando que tuvieran una alteración en sus nombres por lo mismo). Hay menciones de parejas, por ejemplo el de Ashura x Amy, Tailsko x Knuckles,etc. xDDD
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2015. All rights resrved.

Es un fic random en el que probablemente le iré metiendo capítulos que no necesariamente están ligados unos de los otros. Espero que les guste xD

Posdata: Algunos personajes aparecerán con el género cambiado, no se asusten si lo ven. Lo consideré necesario en algunos casos (por esa razón algunos nombres sonaran algo distinto). ¿Saben lo que es el rule 63? Pues algo así jajajaja

* * *

 **Risas por todos lados, el sol ilumina con más fuerza y un par de libros se ocultan en las mochilas que no piensan abrirse hasta pasado un tiempo. ¡Llego el tan ansiado verano! ¡El ciclo escolar ha terminado y hay alumnos por todos lados corriendo! ¿Y uno volando? Ah, sí, ese es Wechnia, ¡el Echidna-Fox!**

Wechnia: No puedo esperar a llegar a casa, le mostrare lo divertido que pueden ser las vacaciones a Metalli :D

 **Metalli es el nombre que Wechnia le dio a su amigo robot Metal Sonic 3.0 que venía de otro mundo. Oh mejor dicho de otra dimensión. ¿O era de otra era? Como sea el punto es que se hicieron amigos y desde entonces Metalli vive en casa con él y sus padres. Al principio su padre no sabía si era buena idea, pero gracias a su madre decidieron darle una oportunidad y ahora lo tratan como un integrante más de la familia. Claro está que su madre es la que más gustosa esta de ello, después de todo a veces experimenta con él, cosa que no le agrada a Wechnia. Como la vez que lo encontró hecho piezas en su cuarto (tuvo que ensamblarlo de nuevo. ¡Si Wechnia también tiene su lado de genio! Solo que no le gusta mostrarlo). Oh la vez en que su mama lo convirtió en un mini móvil. Igual su papa aprovecha de él, siendo quien al principio no estaba conforme (pero Metali es tan genial que Wechnia sabía que iba a caerle bien a todos) como cuando lo llevo a su trabajo con él o cuando los puso a Wechnia y a Metalli a cuidar de las esmeraldas. El punto es que a pesar de todo se la llevan bien…**

Wechnia: Ah, la casa se ve bien cuando uno va volando. Ya veo porque a mama le gusta hacerlo mientras llega

Wechnia: *Desciende afuera de su casa, saca unas llaves, las mete en la cerradura de la puerta y entra por ella*

Wechnia: ¡Ma! ¡Pa! ¡Metalli! Ya llegue~

Tailsko: *Desde el garaje donde está ajustando una avioneta suya*¡Bienvenido seas hijo!

Knuckles: *Leyendo un periódico* Te veo tan feliz

Wechnia: Es porque las clases ya terminaron y empiezan las vacaciones xD

Tailsko: *Va a donde están Knuckles y Wechnia*!Pew! Qué bueno que llegas. Wechnia, necesito que tu y Metalli se encarguen de esto *Le entrega una lista*

Wechnia: ¿Ah? ¿Qué es esto?

Knuckles: *Leyendo el periódico pero ríe quietamente*

Tailsko: Tu papa y yo vamos ir a visitar a tu tío Sonic, hace mucho que ya no le veo y tu padre quiere retarlo como de costumbre

Knuckles: *Quitando el periódico de su vista* Si, ya es tiempo de que estos músculos se muevan otra vez como en los viejos tiempos

Wechnia: *Viendo la hoja* !Pero si esto son los deberes del hogar!

Tailsko: *Sonriendo tiernamente* Asi es

Knuckles: Vamos, eso no es nada. Bien dijiste que ya estas de vacaciones

Wechnia: Pues sí, pero-. Mmm. ¿Y por qué él no viene aquí? Él es muy rápido

Knuckles: *Sonriendo pero con una venita en la frente* Deja de poner escusas, haz los quehaceres. Yo y tu madre lo hacemos todo el tiempo. *Le pincha la nariz a Wechnia*  
Wechnia: ¡Oye deja de hacer eso papa!

Tailsko: *Sudando una gotita* Knux está bien, creo que ya entendió

Knuckles: *Lo suelta* Bien. Pero aquí te quedas.

Wechnia: Un momento, ¿y Metalli?

Tailsko: Oh, él ya esta barriendo el patio. Metalli se ofreció cuando vio que andaba haciendo la lista

Knuckles: *Mirando de forma un tanto conspiratoria a Wechnia* Si, él a diferencia de ti lo hace sin quejarse. Sin contar que él solo se ofreció a hacerlo

Wechnia: *Haciendo un puchero* ¡Ya sabía yo que era raro que no anduviera por aquí!

 **Tailsko y Knuckles viajaron en la avioneta, dejando a Metalli y a Wechnia en la casa**

Wechnia: ¡Se supone que mi verano comenzaría con diversión, no con trabajo!

Metal Sonic 3.0: *Apareciendo en la sala tan repentinamente* Lo que sigue en la lista es limpiar el baño

Wechnia: ¡Ah! Me asustaste xD

Metal Sonic 3.0: …

Wechnia: Oye Metalli. ¿Qué tal si dejamos esto y nos vamos a jugar con el genesis?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Primero debemos terminar la lista

Wechnia: Ah, pero Metalli, eso es aburrido

Metal Sonic 3.0: Le mostrare a tus papas las revistas que tanto te gustan

Wechnia: Ah, mejor ayudo. Yo solo estaba bromeando jajajaja

Metal Sonic 3.0: De lo que está en la lista es probable que prefieras hacer la comida

Wechnia: ¿Eso es lo más fácil?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Lo otro es arreglar los cuartos de dormir o limpiar el baño. Tal y como lo había dicho

Wechnia: Yo ya decía que quería cocinar. A sacar las recetas se ha dicho! _Y yo que quería mostrarle a Metalli lo divertido que pueden ser las vacaciones…._

 **Wechnia y Metalli se pasaron un buen tiempo en hacerlo, se sintieron como laaaaargas horas (en realidad acabaron en 45 minutos, mucho antes de lo que Knuckles y Tailsko durarían en llegar a casa), por lo que Wechnia se sentía muy cansado y se durmió en el sofá. En segundos comenzó a soñar.**

 **Wechnia se encontraba en un paraíso. Era un lugar tan hermoso, lleno de muchos chaos de distintas formas y colores. Todos ellos alegres, sin preocupación alguna. Junto a ellos estaba una equidna naranja de ojos azules claros, de mirada inocente. Y al lado de ella estaba un ser extraño que parecía estar hecho de agua, de color azul claro y ojos verdes. Ambos se veían felices junto a las pequeñas criaturas. Él quiere ir a con ellos pero en eso escucha que algo lo llama, haciendo que se despertara repentinamente.**

Wechnia: ¡Que sueño más raro! Igual me siento con más energía~

Metal Sonic 3.0: *Mirándolo fijamente*

Wechnia: ¡Ah Metalli, está es la segunda vez que me vuelves a asustar!

Metal Sonic 3.0: Tu pecho estaba brillando

Wechnia: ¿Eh? ¿Mi pecho?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Tienes un símbolo raro en el

Wechnia: *Mira su pecho* ¡Oye es verdad! De seguro es algo bueno. Y como ya está acabados todos los deberes, pues ahora estamos libres, ¿verdad?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Afirmativo

Wechnia: ¡Eso significa que puedo mostrarte lo geniales que son las vacaciones!

Tailsko: ¡Wechia, Metalli, ya llegamos!

Knuckles: Espero que todo esté en orden, necesito ver como están las esmeraldas

Tailsko: *Sorprendida* ¿Wechnia, qué es eso?

Wechnia: Ah no te preocupes mama, es algo que de repente se me hizo en el pecho

Knuckles: *Seriamente* Ah, eso es la energía de la Esmeralda Maestra/Madre. Si no tenemos cuidado más adelante puedes llegar a soltar esa energía sin cuidado, lastimando a otros

Tailsko: Eso no suena bien. Metalli, ¿viste que pudo provocarlo?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Negativo

Knuckles: Eso significa que es probable que la Esmeralda Maestra/Madre te este llamado. Como parte del legado de los guardianes es mi deber entrenarte hasta que puedas controlar la energía

Wechnia: ¡Pero papa!

Tailsko: Tu padre sabe más de esto que nadie. Debes escucharlo

Wechnia: ¡Metalli di algo!

Metal Sonic 3.0: Yo entreno junto a ti, pueda que me sea de ayuda

Knuckles: *Riendo* Tal parece que hasta Metalli sabe lo que es mejor para ti

Tailsko: ¡En ese caso será mejor que vaya preparando los lugares de entrenamiento holográficos!

Wechnia: ¡¿Qué acaso nadie está de mi lado?!

Tailsko y Knuckles: Jajajajaja

 **Wechnia y Metalli entrenaron juntos todo el día junto con Knuckles para canalizar la energía extraña que emanaba él. Wechnia sintió que su cuerpo de destrozaba cada vez más en el entrenamiento que hacía. Y todo esto apenas en su primer día de vacaciones**

Wechnia: ¡Yo solo quería divertirme un poco!

Metal Sonic 3.0: A mí me pareció divertido el entrenamiento  
Wechnia: *Acostado en su cama*¡¿Eso se te hizo divertido?!

Tailsko: No te muevas tanto, necesito ponerte hielo en tus brazos hinchados

Wechnia: ¡Esto no seria así si papa no se hubiese excedido!

Knuckles: ¡Ha! Yo cuando tenía tu edad hacia más y no me pasaba nada. Y solo por quejarte mañana será más intenso

Wechnia: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Metal Sonic 3.0: *Detenindo a Wechnia*No te muevas tanto

Tailsko: Gracias Metalli

Wechnia: ¡Se supone que el primer día fuese genial!

 **Y así fue el primer día de vacaciones de Wechnia. Con labores, un sueño extraño, un símbolo raro en su pecho que emanaba de él y un cansancio horrible acompañado de unos brazos hinchados.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Wechnia: ¿Qué? Pero no es justo. ¡Esto no debe acabar así!**_

 _ **Metal Sonic 3.0: Tus padres dijeron que debes descasar hasta mañana  
Wechnia: *Agitando sus brazos y su cabeza una y otra vez* ¡Deberías de ayudare y no estar de lado de ellos Metalli!**_

 _ **Tailsko: *Sacando un cartel* El  
Knuckles: *Sacando otro cartel* FIN**_

Espero que les haya gustado. Pueda que tenga errores ortográficos pero no son intencionales lelz. ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2015. All rights reserved.

¿Cómo sueles cuidar a alguien que está enfermo? ¿Contándole chistes? ¿Dándole un poco de sopa? Ahora mismo veras como lo hacen nuestros amigos del mundo de Sonic, bueno, específicamente estos personajes jeje.

Posdata: Algunos personajes aparecerán con el género cambiado, no se asusten si lo ven. Lo consideré necesario en algunos casos (por esa razón algunos nombres sonaran algo distinto). ¿Saben lo que es el rule 63? Pues algo así jajajaja

No es que sean totalmente necesario pero esto no sigue ninguna historia oficial, y encima es un fanfic, así que me di la libertad de hacerlo jeje

* * *

 **¡El cielo está que brilla de alegría! ¡Las flores brotan tímidas a recibir los rayos del sol, los más peque _ños_ juegan como si no hubiese mañana y Station Square está más activa que nunca! ¿Y un erizo en cama? Por Chaos, ¡se trata de Ashura The Hedgehog!**

 **Ashura es un erizo de colores verde y negro con gran parecido a Sonic. Él tiene un sentido grande de justicia pero no le interesa ser héroe, solo actuando cuando es necesario. A pesar de tener en común el físico de Sonic se puede decir que no es totalmente como él. Por ejemplo, a él le gusta lo picante en todo lo que sea comestible. Pueda que también sea porque no puede correr tan rápido como Sonic. Oh el hecho de que le agrada estar al lado de Amy Rose (pero a ella le gusta Sonic). ¡Pero ese no es el problema! ¿Por qué un chico como él no se ha levantado aún de sus aposentos? ¡La respuesta es que despertó con una fuerte fiebre y con un dolor de huesos insoportable!**

 **¡Ashura The Hedgehog está enfermo de gripa!**

 **Ashura: Ahhh, se supone que hoy ayudaría a Flame con lo de las esmeraldas sol…**

 **Flame The Cat es como se conoce al príncipe gatuno de otra dimensión, quien no solo se encarga de su rol, su reino y las esmeraldas, sino que también fue dotado con el poder de la piroquinesis. Y, por si fuera poco, Flame tiene su forma super que es llamada por él mismo como "!Burning Flame!"**

 **Esto lo convierte en uno de los aliados más poderosos de la pandilla de Sonic. Él desde que conoció a Sonic y sus amigos a aprendido a confiar en otros y en amistar más con los demás, siendo sobre todo más sincero con Marine y Silvery. ¡Y no olvidemos a la adorable Crema!**

 **Pero de Flame podríamos hablar otro día. ¡No olvidemos que Ashura está enfermo!**

Ashura: Menos mal que le avise a Silvery, pero aun así estaré aquí sin hacer nada *sonándose*

?: No te preocupes, ¡te ayudaremos a sentirte mejor! *Se escucha una ventana romperse*

Ashura: *Gira su cabeza en dirección a la ventana rota* ¡¿Qué rayos?!

¿?: *Entra rompiendo parte de la pared* Estamos listos para hacer que tu recuperación sea lo más agradable posible

¿: *Entrando por el agujero formado en la pared* Definitivamente las cosas hubieran sido peor si no vengo con ustedes

Ashura: ¡Pero si son Wechnia, Metalli y Ray, el tio de Wechnia! (Y también de Metalli según Wechnia)

Wechnia: ¿Te sorprendimos verdad? :D

Ashura: Bueno, si lo hicieron. ¡Pero hicieron un escándalo innecesario!

Ray: ¿Lo ves Metalli? Te dije que Wechnia haría un escándalo

Metalli: Wex es energético

Wechnia: *Haciendo un puchero* Yo no soy escandaloso

Ashura: Si, claro, por eso no rompieron nada… _. ¡Achú!_

Wechnia: ¡A vamos, eso era necesario!

Ray: Chicos…

Ashura: Pfff, ¿tanto como cuando hiciste pedazos la esmeralda que tanto cuida Knuckles?

Wechnia: ¿Oh? Al menos a mi no me gustan mayores

Ashura: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Ray: Tch, los jóvenes de hoy. Metallli, haz lo tuyo, ¿quieres?

 **Sin que Ashura y Wechnia se dieran cuenta Metalli sacó un gran mazo y con ese les dio a ambos, haciendo que viesen estrellas encima de sus cabezas**

Metal Sonic 3.0: Listo

Ashura: *Sobándose* Mi cabeza…

Wechnia: ¡Eso dolió! Metalli, ¿desde cuándo escuchas lo que el tío Ray te dice? ¡¿Y DESDE CÚANDO TIENES UN MAZO?!

Ray: Vaya vaya, ¿y a dónde se fueron tus ganas de animarlo Wechnia?

Wechnia: ¡Ah, cierto! xD

Ashura: Creo que lo mejor sería si me dejaran descansar *Acobijándose más*

Wechnia: !No hables incoherencias! ¡Metalli, saca las maracas!

Metalli: Listo

Wechnia: ¡Tío Ray, el teclado!

Ray: !Aquí está!

Wechnia: ¡Y yo, usare la flauta!

Ashura: Wechnia, no creo que tenga ganas de-

Wechnia: ¡Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

 **Para fortuna o mal de Ashura, Wechnia y los demás comenzaron a tocar los instrumentos**

 _ **Wechnia: Cuando las palmas danzan**_

 _ **Ray: ¡Sí!**_

 _ **Wechnia: Y el cielo azul está, no debes llorar**_

 _ **Ray: ¡Si!**_

 _ **Wechnia: Pues hay largo camino por tomar~**_

 _ **Metal Sonic 3.0: Si solo te sientes, toma mi mano**_

 _ **Ray: ¡Qué la vida no es solo sufrir!**_

 _ **Wechnia: Yo se que puedes perderte de a donde tú quieres ir**_

 _ **Ray: Pero eres tú quien debes aprender a pintar**_

 _ **Metal Sonc 3.0: Hay que aprender a ser felices por cuenta propia**_

 _ **Ray: Oye tú, ¿dame una sonrisa o qué?**_

 _ **Wechnia: Y si no sabes cómo, yo a tu lado estaré**_

 _ **Ray: ¡Sí!**_

 _ **Wechnia: Recuerda que sólo en realidad no estás**_

Ashura: *Sudando una gotita* En realidad valoro lo que están haciendo, pero no creo que sea para tanto

Wechnia: No, no, no. ¡Esto es totalmente lo que ocupas!

Ashura: ¿Te das cuenta de que estas encima de mí mientras hacen todo esto?

 _ **Wechnia: *Ignorando las quejas de Ashura* No seas amargado, mejor bébete un jugo**_

 _ **Ray: ¡Sí!**_

 _ **Wechnia: Y si está muy nublado, pues baila con la lluvia**_

 _ **Ray: ¿Qué no ves que yo, quiero verte feliz?**_

 _ **Metal Sonic 3.0: A veces solo quieres estar un poco tranquilo**_

 _ **Ray: Y eso no tiene nada de malo**_

 _ **Wechnia: Pero no te cierres a las nuevas oportunidades**_

 _ **Ray: Mira tú aquí estas para gozar~**_

 _ **Metal Sonic 3.0: Todas las puertas, pueden abrirse si lo deseas**_

 _ **Wechnia: ¡Sí!**_

 _ **Metal Sonic 3.0: Las llaves las obtienes solo si tú quieres**_

Ashura: ¿A qué viene esta canción sin sentido? Si es que se le puede llamar así

Wechnia: Vaya que Silvery tenía razón, suenas raro. ¡No estás siendo tú! D:

Wechnia: ¡Tal vez debemos seguir tocando!

Ashura: *Algo desesperado* ¡Qué no!

 ** _Wechnia: Oye Ashura, deja de estar enfermo_**

 _ **Ray: Si no puedes yo te puedo curar**_

 _ **Wechnia: ¿Acaso crees, que nos venimos sin nada?**_

 _ **Metal Sonic 3.0: Mira que esta medicina es solo para ti *Saca algo en un frasco que huele muy raro***_

 **Y en ese instante dejan de tocar, haciendo que Ashura comenzara a reaccionar. ¿Cómo ellos sabían que él andaba enfermo?. ¡Debió sospecharlo cuando Wechnia dijo algo sobre Silvery (es muy buena con la telequinesis y con los remedios caseros), pero ya era demasiado tarde!**

Ray: *Sosteniendo a Ashura* ¡Metalli!Wechnia!

Metal Sonic 3.0: *Sostiene a Ashura también*

Wechnia: Jujujuju *Saca una cuchara y vacía parte del envase en ella*

Ashura: ¡Wechnia, no te atrevas! Si lo haces cuando me recupere-

Wechnia: ¡Ah, ya! Definitivamente te portas extraño cuando te enfermas

Ashura: ¡Me estás alterando!

Wechnia: *Lo fuerza para que se tome toda la medicina* Poco a poco te estás convirtiendo en Amy cada vez que te enojas :L

Ray: Ah pero mira, antes estaba muy desanimado. Y ahora hasta te quiere maldecir. ¡Eso es progreso!

Ashura: *Notablemente molesto sin articular nada pero siente como si tuviera mucho sueño *

Metal Sonic 3.0: Está surtiendo efecto

Ashura: *Bostezando pero ya más tranquilo* ¿Qué me…dieron?...

Ray: Tú relájate, esta medicina es cortesía de Silvery. Ya solo debes descansar

Ashura: Pero…. La ventana, y la pared…..

Wechnia: ¡Metalli y yo nos encargaremos de ello!

Ray: No te preocupes Ashura. Entre Mighty, Metalli y yo lo haremos. Sabes que calcular no es el fuerte de Wechnia

Wechnia: ¡Pero si se construir!

Ray: ¿Para qué arriesgar?. Tú mejor cuidas de Ashura, ¿vale?

 **Ashura ya no supo de nada, salvo de que cerró sus ojos y descanso. Al siguiente día todo estaba arreglado y ya se sentía mejor. ¡La ventana y la pared estaban ya restauradas! ¡Él se sentía con energía y, por si fuera poco, al parecer Amy Rose le preparo un desayuno anteriormente cuando se dio cuenta de que Ashura estaba enfermo!**

 **A pesar de que Ashura cobro su venganza con una simple apuesta que le hizo a Wechnia y que la medicina tenía como ingrediente secreto ajo, ¡todo era alegría!**

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Ashura: ¡Oigan, yo aun no pruebo el desayuno que hizo Amy!**_

 _ **Wechnia: ¡No te quejes, si no fuese por la apuesta yo no perdería esos 10 rings!**_

 _ **Ashura: No es mi culpa que no pudieras ganarle a Knuckles, ¿o sí? *poniendo cara de troll***_

 _ **Wechnia: ¡Pues entonces merezco una recompensa por haberlo intentado! *Le quita la comida a Ashura***_

 _ **Ashura: ¡M-MI DESAYUNO!**_

 _ **Wechnia: Atrápame si puedes~**_

 _ **Ashura: *Con una gotita en la frente*¡Eso es trampa, tu puedes volar!**_

 _ **Wechnia: Ah pero si quieres tanto el desayuno como mi papá los 10 rings, ¡pues esfuérzate por obtenerlo!**_

 _ **Ashura: *Corriendo y saltando* ¡NO VUELES MUY ALTO!**_

 _ **Ray: Vaya, sigo pensando que los chicos de hoy son muy energéticos. ¿Tienes algo que decir Metalli?**_

 _ **Metal Sonic 3.0: *Con un cartel*EL FIN**_

Sé que estuvo raro pero igual espero y les haya gustado jeje. Esa "canción" que escribí en si es original mía y de hecho está inspirada en: www .youtube watch?v=hhWfbd3_m6g

Solo quítenle los espacios y darán con el soundtrack jeje. ¡Nos vemos!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2015. All rights reserved.

Este capítulo es corto, así que seguro se lo terminan tan pronto como cuando bebes agua del vaso xD

Recuerden que a algunos personajes yo les he cambiado el género (rule 63), así que no se sorprendan si los ven distinto (sobre todo sus nombres). ¡Espero que lo disfruten!

* * *

 **¡Los primeros copos de nieve caen sigilosamente al piso! ¡El viento fresco es, los habitantes bien abrigados están y filas largas para las cafeterías son vistos desde grandes distancias!**

 **¿Y una abeja bostezando? Se trata de Charmy, ¡uno de los integrantes del equipo Chaotix!**

 **El equipo Chatix es un grupo de agencia que resuelve todo tipo de casos (siempre y cuando la paga sea buena, pero igual han resuelto aunque no hayan sido pagados en su momento). ¡Los integrantes actuales son: Vector (¡el jefe!), Charmy (¡el co-fundador!), Espio (¡el ninja!), Knuckles (el guardián) y Ray (el piloto)!**

 **Mighty, Julie-Su, Heavy, Bomb y Saffron Bee hicieron sus vidas fuera del grupo, pero los siguen ayudando cada vez que es necesario. Con este pequeño resumen, veamos porque Charmy esta así de somnoliento…**

Charmy: ¡Estoy tan aburrido! Podría estar jugando con Wechnia o Marine *mira por la ventana*

Charmy: O tal vez podría estar haciendo esa misión con el equipo y Sonic

Flame: *Lanzándole una pequeña llama a Charmy* Presta atención, Vector no estará feliz de verte de flojo

Charmy: ¡EHHHHHHHHHH! *Apagando la diminuta llama*

Flame: Podrás jugar en la nieve si primero resuelves estos problemas

Charmy: ¡Pero yo estoy hecho para la diversión! ¡No soy como Tailsko o Eggman para resolverlo!

Flame: Estas bajo mi custodia mientras los Chaotix anden afuera, ¿no quieres que Vector se enoje contigo o si?

Charmy: Pero esto es aburrido, además ya tengo 17 años…

Flame: Tus compañeros no lo ven así, por algo creyeron que era favorable que estuvieras conmigo

Charmy: *Escribiendo en las hojas* Para ser un príncipe eres muy aburrido

Flame: *Con una venita en la frente* Acaba esto pronto y te dejo salir, el reino no se encarga de si mismo

Charmy: *Brillándole los ojos* ¿En serio?

Flame: *Muy serio* NO

Charmy: ¡E-eres muy cruel! ¡Waaaaaaaaa! *llorando*

Silvery: ¿Flame?

Flame: Ah Silvery. No esperaba verte hoy

Silvery: Escuche que estabas ocupado, así que vine para ayudarte

Flame: No necesitas molestarte SIlvery, solo se trata de Charmy

Charmy: *Dejando De llorar* ¿Eh? ¡Pero si es Silvery! ¡Espio me ha hablado sobre ti!

Flame: ¡Charmy no te distraigas!

Charmy: *Ignorando a Flame*! Me conto sobre los chaos, como lo ayudaste en la misión, como se conocieron y todo! ¡Yo creo que serias una buena integrante para nuestro equipo!

Silvery: *Un poco incomodada* No lo sé, necesitaría pensarlo mejor

Flame: *Alzando la voz*¡CHARMY!

Charmy: !Eeep! !Sálvame Silvery, yo solo quiero jugar afuera! *Se abraza a ella*

Flame: *Casi ardiendo en llamas*¡Y DICES TENER 17 AÑOS!

Silvery: !Flame, déjame estar a cargo de Charmy! Se que puedo hacerlo

Flame: *Mira fríamente a Charmy*

Charmy: *Se oculta atrás de Silvery*

Silvery: Además se que te preocupan las esmeraldas sol y como están todos ahora que está cayendo nieve en el reino. ¿No es verdad Flame?

Flame: ….

Charmy: ¡No me portare mal, lo prometo!

Flame: *Calmándose*Dentro de 2 horas tu equipo vendrá terminando ya la misión. Sera mejor que tengas todo resuelto

Charmy: ¡Sí!

Silvery: ¡Ya verás que lo lograremos!

Flame: *Exhalando y dándoles la espalda* Confío en ti, Silvery *se va caminando*

Silvery: ….

Charmy: ….

Silvery: Bien, creo que será mejor que comiences a hacerlo Charmy

Charmy: *La suelta* No~

Silvery: ¿Q-qué?

Charmy: ¿Jaja, no me digas que creíste que si resolvería todo esto?

Silvery: Créeme que si lo harás *usando telequinesis*

Charmy: ¡M-mis brazos! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Mis manos!

Silvery: Ah, creo que Espio no te conto algo de mi Charmy

Charmy: *Asustado* ¡Mi cuerpo se mueve en contra de mi voluntad!

Silvery: Creo que ya me di cuenta de porque no te lo dijo antes _¿Será que Espio además de ninja es clavidente?_

Charmy: ¡¿Estaré siendo poseído?!

Silvery: ¡ _Aja!_ ¡He visto casos como estos antes!

Charmy: *Alarmado* ¿Qué es lo que tengo Silvery?

Silvery: ¿Es tu primera vez aquí en el castillo cierto?

Charmy: ¡Si!

Silvery: Pues no le digas a Flame que te lo dije, pero dicen que aquí hay un espíritu que asecha e invade los cuerpos de aquellos que se rehúsan a hacer sus deberes o que hacen cosas malas

Charmy: *Asustado pero sorprendido*¡No!

Silvery: ¡Sí! El último caso fue de un ladrón que vino aquí y quiso llevarse las esmeraldas sol

Charmy: ¿Qué paso con el ladrón?

Silvery: El ladrón tomo una de las esmeraldas y su cuerpo comenzó a comportarse raro. Fue poseído y empezó a gritar muy fuerte. Para cuando uno de los guardias vino el ladrón ya había desaparecido

Charmy: ¡Yo no quiero desparecer!

Silvery: No te preocupes Charmy,! yo te voy a ayudar!

Charmy: ¡Pero rápido que mis manos están manejándose solas otra vez!

Silvery: ¡Si!

 **Silvery y Charmy estudiaron juntos, haciendo que la abeja aprendiera mucho más pronto de lo que él imaginaba que podría hacerlo. Al poco rato Charmy estaba rebozando de alegría, volando en círculos gritando "¡CHARMY BEE, CHARMY BEE!"**

 **Tal y como dijo Flame, los Chaotix regresaron. Y Vector, su jefe, estaba más que feliz. Y Flame, en frente de ellos, pregunto sobre el trabajo que hizo Charmy, y él contesto todo sin duda alguna, haciendo que todos se sorprendieran**

Espio: Creo que nos merecemos un descanso

Ray: Con este frio me gustaría tomar un chocolate caliente

Vector: ¡Un café para mi estaría bien!

Charmy: ¡Nieve, nieve, nieve!

Vector: ¡No grites tanto Charmy!

Knuckles: Bien, yo estaré un rato con Wechnia y Marine, ellos dos son un peligro juntos

Charmy: ¡Espera a que yo también juegue con ellos! ¡Seremos el triple de peligrosos! *Sale volando*

Vector: ¡Vuelve aquí enano!

Ray: *Riendo* !Aquí vamos otra vez!

Espio: *Llevándose una mano a su cara*Ya estoy acostumbrado a esto

Knuckles: ¡Bueno será mejor que nos apresuremos!

Ray: Gracias Por todo Flame!

 **Asi Charmy pudo jugar con Wechnia y Marine en la nieve, y el resto de los Chaotix se divertieron pasando el resto de la tarde platicando y andando por la nieve.**

 **EL FIN**

* * *

 ** _Flame: *Parado mirando por la ventana*Charmy sabe cómo sacarme de mis casillas_**

 ** _Silvery: *A un lado de Flame*Lo sé, sigue siendo el mismo desde que él teína 6 años por lo que tengo entendido_**

 ** _Flame: Por cierto, ¿Cómo lograste que lo hiciera así de fácil?_**

 ** _Silvery: Digamos que con un poco de ayuda de mis poderes y una pequeña historia lo pude lograr_**

 ** _Flame: No sé cómo se me ocurrió antes_**

 ** _Silvery: Bueno, le dije sobre la historia del ladrón pero a mi manera_**

 ** _Flame: ¿A tú manera? Ya veo_**

 ** _Silvery: Oye Flame, todo está más tranquilo ahora. Creo que tu también debes relajarte un poco_**

 ** _Flame: Tienes razón Silvery, necesito un tiempo para mí también. Gracias por todo_**

 ** _Silvery: Ni lo digas Flame_**

 ** _Espio: *Con un cartel*EL_**

 ** _Charmy: *Con otro cartel* ¡FIN!_**

Espero que les haya gustado a pesar de que suelo escribir de forma infantil jejeje


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2015. All rights reserved.

¿Saben lo que son los drabbles? Para los que no, los drabbles son historias cortas las cuales suelen ser de entre 100 y 500 palabras, así de cortas son. Básicamente, mini historias. Y pues este capítulo tendrá unos cuantos (colección de drabbles), sería la primera vez que lo intento. Así que espero que sea de su agrado. Y como de costumbre habrá personajes a los que se les cambio el género y el nombre (rule 63) xDDD

* * *

Drabble 1

 **¡Una casa no está viva si no hay ruido en ella! Oh al menos eso es lo que Wechnia hace todo el tiempo, lo cual hace que en ocasiones Knuckles se enoje. Por fortuna de la familia todo ha estado tranquilo: ¡Tailsko creando un prototipo, Knuckles tocando el piano, y Wechnia y Metalli escuchando música del ordenador! ¿Oh pero que es ese ruido? ¡Es la olla con sopa, suena porque ya está lista! Y todos los integrantes de la familia se sientan juntos en la mesa…**

Wechnia: ¡Qué bien! Ya tenía hambre jeje

Knuckles: Ya era hora, no puedo resistirme al olor de comida recién hecha

Tailsko: ¡Yo igual! Por cierto Metalli, este es para ti, ya que tú no comes cosas orgánicas

Wechnia: ¿Qué es eso? Brilla muy extraño

Tailsko: Se supone que Metalli puede alimentarse de todo tipo de energía, así que esta bebida es en sí una acumulación de energía de la Esmeralda Madre/Maestra

Knuckles: ¿Eso no afecta en nada a la esmeralda o sí?

Tailsko: No, tu tranquilo. Lo tengo todo bajo control *sonríe*

Metal Sonic 3.0: Gracias *comiéndolo como si fuera sopa*

 **Y entonces Wechnia comenzó a inquietarse, justo como en otras ocasiones**

Wechnia: Mamá, la sopa está caliente

Tailsko: Entonces sopla la cuchara cuando tomes

Wechnia: ¡Ok mamá! *Haciendo ruido*

Knuckles: ¿Puedes hacerlo más despacio Wechnia?

Wechnia: ¡Está bien papá! *soplando quietamente y lo prueba*

Wechnia: *Escupiéndolo sin querer en dirección a Knuckles* ¡Está muy caliente aun!

Tailsko: Uh oh…

Knuckles: *Con una venita en la frente* !Wechnia, come sin hacer escándalo!

Wechnia: ¡No fue mi intención pa!

Tailsko: Es cierto, déjalo tranquilo, fue un pequeño accidente *Tratando de ayudar a Knuckles*

Wechnia: ¡Por eso debo soplar más fuerte!

Tailsko y Knuckles: ¡No lo hagas!

 **Y todo ocurrió como si fuese en cámara lenta: Wechnia sopló tan fuerte que no solo el contenido de la cuchara se desplazó, la sopa que estaba en el plato también se movió de su lugar. Paso tan rápido que ni Knuckles ni Tailsko pudieron reaccionar tan rápido y la sopa cayó sobre ellos, haciendo que hasta el propio Wechnia se asustara por lo que acababa de pasar**

Wechnia: ¡¿Están bien?! ¡¿No están heridos?!

Tailsko: ….

Knuckles: ….

Wechnia: ¡Ya sé! *Saca una manguera, la conecta a la pipa de la cocina y moja a los dos*

Tailsko: ¡Ahh!

Knuckles: ¡Ughhh!

Metal Sonic 3.0: *Sigue comiendo como si todo estuviera tranquilo*

Wechnia: ¿Ya se sienten mejor?

Knuckles: *Emitiendo un aura extraña* ¡WECHNIA!

Wechnia: ¡Waaa! *corre asustado*

Tailsko: ¡Knuckles espera!

 **Y así hubo una persecución dentro de la casa todo el día. Al final todo volvió a la normalidad, pero, al final, Wechnia tuvo que hacer los quehaceres del hogar él solo por 3 días.**

 **EL FIN**

Drabble 2

 **¡Algo viaja por los cielos tan rápido que parece alcanzar en cuestión de segundos lo que hay delante de este! ¿Sera un avión? Imposible. ¿Podría ser Sonic? ¡No! ¿Una ardilla? Sí, es una ardilla. ¡Se trata de Ray The Flying Squirrel!**

 **De acuerdo a Mighty hoy es el cumpleaños de Matilda, la hermana de Mighty. Matilda es una armadillo de ojos azules, de piel amarillo-negro y cascaron verde. Ella es muy calmada pero se muestra muy afectiva con la gente que le importa (sobre todo Mighty y Ray).**

 **Mighty decide realizarle una pequeña fiesta sorpresa en la que ellos dos y ella estarían presentes. Ray nunca se olvida normalmente de los cumpleaños de los demás, pero oye, ¡hasta una ardilla se le puede olvidar si siempre está ocupada!**

 **Así que está tratando de buscar un regalo adecuado para ella, pero no lo encuentra. Por más rápido que camine o vuele a las tiendas no hay nada, nada que a ella podría gustarle. ¡Y lo peor es que ya es hora de la fiesta! ¡No se lo perdonaría si también en llegar le falla! Así que, con pena y todo, Ray voló hasta la casa, entrando por el patio trasero donde Mighty ya estaba esperándolo…**

Ray: ¡Mighty!

Mighty: ¡Ray! Llegaste justo a tiempo, ¡seguro que Matilda ya viene en camino!

Ray: ¡Vamos directo a la sala!

Mighty y Ray prepararon todo en orden. Los adornos, el pastel, la ensalada, los nachos…

 **Todo, absolutamente todo, quedo perfecto. Pero Ray seguía pensando en el hecho de que no le trajo un regalo…**

¡Ding, dong!

Mighty: Shhhh, seguro es ella

Matilda: Mighty, ¿estás ahí?

Ray: *Susurrando* ¡Si es ella!

Matilda: ¿Mighty? Tal vez no esté en casa *abre la puerta*

Ray y Mighty: ¡Sorpresa!

Matilda: ¡Mighty! ¡Y Ray!

Mighty: ¿Crees que olvidaría el cumpleaños de mi hermana menor?

Ray: ¡Todo esto es para ti!

Matilda: *Claramente sorprendida pero feliz* No sé qué decir, realmente no me lo esperaba

 **Los tres celebraron alegremente la pequeña fiesta de la cual solo los tres eran testigos. Comieron juntos, bailaron juntos y se divirtieron juntos. Al final del día Ray los ayudo a poner todo en orden y decidió que ya era hora de irse, pues ya estaba anocheciendo**

Mighty: Es una lástima que tengas que irte tan pronto, realmente nos la pasamos bien

Matilda: Muchas gracias a ti y mi hermano, fue muy considerado de su parte

Ray: No hay problema, aunque me hubiera gustado traerte un regalo…

Matilda: Bueno, en realidad ya me lo diste

Ray: ¿Eh?

 **Matilda abrazo a Ray, diciéndole que él y Mighty son el mejor regalo de todos. Mighty no tardo en abrazarlos también y Ray ya no se sintió mal por no darle un regalo a ella. Después de todo, ser familia es el mejor obsequio que Matilda pudo obtener.**

 **EL FIN**

Drabble 3

 _ **Ashura no entiende como Amy Rose corre detrás de Sonic. Apenas él corre unos cuantos tramos y ya está cansado. Se imagina que será por su determinación, o su amor por Sonic. ¿Quizás ambos? ¡Lo que él daría por estar en el lugar de Sonic! Amy es talentosa, sabe ser líder, es fuerte, es bonita, inteligente, persistente, adorable…. "Ok, cálmate" se dice el mismo. No puede estar pensando en ella distraídamente mientras camina por la calle, podría tropezar con algo o golpearse sin querer. Ah, ahí está ella, arreglando las flores como siempre. Si no fuese porque ella ama a Sonic él ya estuviera declarándosele en frente de ella. Pero sabe que es inútil, mientras ella siga a todo pulmón a su héroe preferido no habrá alguien más que pueda entrar en su corazón, aparte de sus amigos y Sonic por supuesto. Sin más cruza la esquina, diciéndose tonto por pasar de vuelta sin querer a la casa de Amy Rose.**_

 _ **EL FIN**_

* * *

Y así termina este capítulo, espero y los drabbles les hayan sido de su agrado jeje

Y hablando de otras cosas díganme, ¿creen que Wechnia aprenderá a comportarse bien algún día? ¿Amy Rose podrá notar cuanto Ashura la adora? ¿Alguien sabe porque Knuckles en realidad si sabe tocar el piano? ¿Matilda en realidad es de archie comics y sus brazos son metálicos? Bueno, con esto me despido de momento. ¡Nos vemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2015. All rights reserved.

!Hola! Por una curiosa razón decidí escribir otro capítulo pero que hablara un poco más de Wechnia. En si esto es más de amistad y familia mezclado por humor pero a veces le doy un toque de otros géneros porque creo que eso lo hace interesante. No, no trato de hacerlo serio pero no le veo nada de malo meter uno que otro elemento de vez en cuando jeje

* * *

 **!Hoy el cielo se vistió de gris! ¡Fluido vital cae por todas partes! Puede verse a lo largo y ancho de las calles, un conjunto de paraguas que parecen bailar cada vez que los civiles de Station Square caminan y caminan sin parar. En lugares más tranquilos, la lluvia viaja con sonidos más profundos, haciendo que todo pareciera girar en torno a la lluvia. Ah, pero en una casa en particular que está bien oculta entre las montañas, un pequeño Echidna-Fox mira por la ventana con una mirada melancólica.**

 _Wechnia: *Suspirando*_

 _(Reina) Aleena: ¿Qué ocurre Wechnia?_

 _Wechnia: ¿Cuando regresan papi y mami?_

 _(Reina) Aleena: *Tratando de distraerlo con una voz amable* Dime Wechnia, que te dijo mi hijo que debías ser?_

 _Wechnia: ¿Sony?_

 _(Reina) Aleena: Si, Sonic._

 _Wechnia: *Pensando* No che_

 _(Reina) Aleena: Piénsalo bien, no es tan difícil_

 _Wechnia: Mmmm_

 _(Reina) Aleena: Es muy importante que lo recuerdes_

 _Wehnia: *Inseguro*¿Balente?_

 _(Reina) Aleena: Si, debes ser valiente. Pase lo que pase debes ser valiente…_

 _Valiente…_

 _V-A-L-I-E-N-T-E…_

 _ **Relámpagos se escuchan por todas partes**_

 _Saffron Bee: ¡Wechnia , huye!_

 _Wechnia: ¡No!_

 ** _Pasos furiosos pueden escucharse por todas partes_**

 _¿: *Con mirada llena de ira* Por fin podré acabar contigo, Eclipse the Darkling_

 ** _Sonidos de una pelea intensa se hacen notar_**

 _Sonic: ¡Knuckles tiene razón, has enloquecido!_

 ** _Los murmullos timbran una y otra vez sin descanso alguno_**

 _Tikal: Wechnia, acércate a la esmeralda ella te dará poder. Yo y Chaos te daremos poder. ¡No hay mucho tiempo!_

 _Tikal: ¡Rápido!_

 _ **La oscuridad parece esparcirse con tanta velocidad**_

 _¿: Si él no viene por ti yo lo hare, muajajajaja_

 _Wechnia: ¡Déjame!_

WEX

 ** _De miradas curiosas es espectador y no sabe lo que eso puede significar_**

 _Ray: ¿Wechnia? ¿Ese es su nombre? Pues mira que tienes un par de ojos particularmente curiosos_

 _Sonic: ¿Seguros que es normal?_

 _Amy: ¡No seas tonto Sonikku! ¡No juzgues a nadie por su apariencia!_

WEX….

 _ **Una energía ancestral parece rodear el cuerpo de Wechnia**_

 _¿: ¡Imposible!_

 _(Reina) Aleena: *Sonriendo* Ya no eres el mismo niño de antes_

WEX…

 ** _Algo quiere lastimarlo pero no está seguro de saber que es_**

 _¿: HAHAHAHAHA_

 _Wechnia: ¡Aléjate de mi!_

WEX DESPIERTA

 **Wechnia sintió que todo su cuerpo se sacudía por sí mismo y no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Como estrella fugaz, todo paso tan rápido que Wechnia no estaba consciente de que en realidad estaba dormido y aparentemente estuvo gritando, por lo que Metalli había estado tratando de despertarlo sin causar tanto escándalo.**

Wechnia: *Muy agitado*¿Eh? ¿Metalli?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Wex

Wechnia: ¿Cómo es que-? No, ¡no tiene sentido! *Poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza*

Metal Sonic 3.0: Tranquilízate Wex

Wechnia: ¡Yo! Yo, no puedo…

Metal Sonic 3.0: ¿Qué fue eso?

Wechnia: No lo sé, estoy tan confundido

Metal Sonic 3.0: *Sin soltar a Wechnia*….

Wechnia: Todo parece un remolino, vi muchas cosas pero no se que eran

Metal Sonic 3.0: ¿Cosas?

Wechnia: Si, me duele la cabeza de solo pensarlo. Me siento tan….

Metal Sonic 3.0: ¿Tan?

Wechnia: No, será mejor que duerma. Déjame solo Metalli

 **Y ahí es donde Metalli se preocupo mucho más. En todo este (poco) tiempo Wechnia siempre es alegre y nunca, pero nunca, le pediría que lo dejaran solo. Siempre es el primero en molestar a otros y más si ocupan su ayuda. Vamos, si le preguntaran a él en que tenían de común Wechnia y el sol el respondería que todo sin bacilar. Porque ambos daban luz por donde su brillo tocara, porque ambos ayudaban sin distinción. Porque ambos hacían sonreír a todo mundo, así como a veces su presencia molestaba a otros aunque esa no era su intención. ¿Qué acaso el no obtuvo una familia gracias a Wechnia? Eso era prueba suficiente. La forma en la que reniega y ama a sus padres, la forma es la que vuela por el cielo azul, la forma en la que habla con sus amigos, la forma en la que lo trata como si él fuese su hermano…**

 **Algo definitivamente mal andaba con Wechnia, y Metalli no pensaba dejarlo solo. No cuando más lo necesita.**

Metal Sonic 3.0: *Sin soltarlo*

Wechnia: Metalli, ya vete

 **Si, algo anda mal pues Wechnia está entrando a la defensiva**

Metal Sonic 3.0: No puedo hacerlo Wex

Wechnia: *Algo agresivo* Claro que puedes, solo suéltame

Metal Sonic 3.0: Me rehúso

Wechnia: *Forcejeando*! Metalli!

Metal Sonic 3.0: *Sosteniéndolo con más fuerza* No

Wechnia: ¡Debes dejarme ahora mismo!

Metal Sonic 3.0: No puedo dejarte solo

Wechnia: ¡Me estás lastimando!

 **Con esas simples palabras Metalli lo soltó, pero pronto se dio cuenta de su grave error. En realidad no lo andaba hiriendo, Wechnia lo dijo para que precisamente hiciera eso. Y por si fuera poco Wechnia comenzó a lanzarle puñetazos, de los cuales él se defendía. Podía ver como en sus ojos se veía el enojo, pero también había algo más, algo que Wechnia estaba tratando de ocultar. ¿Será que estaba soñando algo que fuese capaz de descontrolarlo? Eso tiene sentido, tomando en cuenta que Wechnia estaba gritando y era difícil despertarlo. Pero los sueños que provocan eso son llamados pesadillas. ¿Por qué no se lo quería decir?**

 **Es difícil pensar en todo esto mientras te defiendes…**

Metal Sonic 3.0: No voy a pelear contigo

Wechnia: ¡Debes hacerlo!

Metal Sonic 3.0: Es inútil Wex, no me iré

Wechnia: *Golpeando cada vez más lento* ¡Metalli, no te molestes!

Metal Sonic 3.0: No me molesto

Wechnia: Metalli, si no te vas-

Metal Sonic 3.0: No tengo porque huir, ni tu Wex

Wechnia: Metalli, es que yo no- no debo *deja de golpearlo*

Metal Sonic 3.0: ¿Tenias una pesadilla?

Wechnia: *Baja su mirada*

Metal Sonic 3.0: No es malo tener miedo

Wechnia: *Con voz temblorosa*¿No?

Metal Sonic 3.0: No *Lo abraza*

Wechnia: *Llorando*Pero soy un cabezota, debería madurar

Metal Sonic 3.0: No lo eres

Wechnia: N-no quer-ría que m-me vieras llo-llorando. ¡Es tonto!

Metal Soni 3.0: Sabes que cuentas conmigo, incluso si es por una pesadilla. No es tonto si te pone así

Wechnia: *Sin dejar de llorar y también lo abraza* !Se sentía tan real!

 **Wechnia no le dejaba de describir todo lo que ocurrió en su pesadilla, haciendo que se tranquilizara conforme lo iba haciendo. Él mismo dejo de abrazar a Metalli dejaron de hablar pero ninguno de los dos se movió de donde estaban. Y cuando se sentaron podían escuchar con claridad la lluvia, que hzo que el ambiente se volviera más tranquilo.**

 **Ambos se quedaron otro tiempo así, solo contemplando el sonido de la lluvia en la madrugada, hasta que Wechnia decidió romper el silencio:**

Wechnia: Oye Metalli, mis padres habían salido a una misión hace horas, ¿verdad?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Afirmativo

Wechnia: Eso explica el porqué no los desperté con mis gritos xD

Metal Sonic 3.0: Si

Wechnia:*Sonriente* Oye Metalli

Metal Sonic 3.0: Dime

Wechnia: ¡Gracias!

Metal Sonic 3.0: No hay problema

Wechnia: Bueno, yo ya tengo sueño otra vez, ¡así que voy volver a dormir! ¡Buenas noches!

Metal Sonic 3.0: Buenas noches Wex

 **Y así Wechnia vuelve a dormir tranquilamente con el sonido de la lluvia y Metalli se pone en modo apagado mientras esperan a que amanezca y lleguen Knuckles y Tailsko a casa sanos y salvos.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Wechnia: ¡Un momento! ¡Yo no soy tan llorón!**_

 _ **Knuckles: Yo no recuerdo lo mismo, cuando tu madre te puso a lavar el baño**_

 _ **Wechnia: ¡Eso es diferente papá! ¡Ese día yo solo trataba de hacer un volcán con la taza del baño!**_

 _ **Tailsko: O cuando se te llenaron los pañales de arena cuando eras bebé**_

 _ **Wechnia: *Sonrojado* ¡Mamá, esas cosas no se dicen!**_

 _ **Metal Sonic 3.0: *Se acerca sigilosamente***_

 _ **Wechnia: No me digas que tú también tienes algo para decirme *mirándolo sospechosamente***_

 _ **Metal Sonic 3.0: Afirma-**_

 _ **Wechnia: *Tapándole la boca*¡No lo hagas Metalli!**_

 _ **Metal Sonic 3.0: Sabes que puedo seguir hablando normalmente aunque hagas eso**_

 _ **Wechnia: *Muy energéticamente*¡Igual no lo hagas!**_

 _ **Knuckles: *Con un cartel*EL**_

 _ **Tailsko: *Con otro cartel*FIN**_

Pues así queda este capítulo jajaja. !Se fuerte Wechnia! !Tu propia fuerza y la de tu familia y amigos te pueden hacer muy fuerte!

En caso de que se hayan confundido, Wechnia tuvo una pesadilla, desde el comienzo hasta que Metalli lo despierta. Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y espero que se le estén pasando genial :D


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2015. All rights reserved.

!Hola! Este es el sexto cap, y en serio trate de que no fuera muy largo, tratando de simplificar varias cosas. No es que sea mucho pero no suelo escribir un poco mas de 1300 paralabras lelz

¡No olviden que hay unos personajes con géneros cambiados!

* * *

 **¡Abanicos por doquier, helados siendo probados por miles y ventiladores funcionando al máximo!Es un día my caluroso! ¿Y un erizo en alerta? ¡Pero si es Ashura!**

Ashura: ¡¿Por qué simplemente no nos dijiste que no sabias manejar en realidad?!

Wechnia: ¡Ni loco! ¡Sonic se lo contaría a mis padres y no me dejarían conducirlo! D:

Ashura: ¡Cuidado que vamos a chocar con el puesto de limonadas!

Wechnia: *Maniobrando* ¡En Sonic Drift se veía tan fácil!

 **¡CRASH!**

Ashura: *Llenándose de limonada* ¡MIS OJOS!

Big: ¡Oigan, tiraron mi puesto!

Wechnia: ¡Lo siento Big, te lo reparamos después! *Acelerando*

Ashura: *Con los ojos cerrados* ¡¿Cómo es que llegaste a estar conduciéndolo en primer lugar?!

 **Wechnia y Ashura había salido de sus hogares tratando de refrescarse y divertirse. Mientras caminaban se encontraron con Crema, quien estaba acompañada de sus dos chaos: Queso y Chocola. Los tres se saludaron alegremente y caminaron juntos para comprar helado pero, de la nada, salió Egglady (quien ya había desaparecido hace tiempo según Vector) y sin más secuestro a Queso, quien también sorprendentemente tenía un robot junto a ella. ¡¿Es Metalli?! Pero se ve azul, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando?**

 **Egglady no les dio tiempo y escapo, sin hacer daños materiales ni nada. Obvio que no lo hizo porque tenía mejores planes, ¿qué más podía ser?**

 **"!Por favor, ayúdenme a rescatar a Queso!" Fueron las palabras de Crema, y ambos gustosamente aceptaron, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que muy pronto lo rescatarían y verían que se tramaba la extraña villana. Entonces, mientas iban en camino se encontraron a Sonic andando en su auto (¿Por qué lo hace si él solo puede ir mucho más rápido y a su paso?) y le dijeron lo que paso, haciendo que Sonic también quisiera ayudarles. Pero a Wechnia se le ocurrió la brillante idea de decirle a Sonic que les prestará el auto y les aseguro que él ya lo había hecho con anterioridad, y Sonic les entrego las llaves del auto y se fue corriendo en busca de Egglady. Lo que Sonic y Ashura no sospecharon es que Wechnia se refería a que ya había manejado pero solo en los juegos, y lo hizo así porque sabía que de lo contrario no tendrían el auto. Eso es lo que paso, incluso el hecho de llegaran a chocar cosas con el auto en su recorrido mientras destruían enemigos y obtenían pistas de la posible localización de Egglady**

Ashura: *Con los ojos muy rojos*Ah sí, ya lo recuerdo

Wechnia: Ya no te quejes tanto, ¡mira que ya estamos por llegar!

Ashura: ¡Solo un poco más y lo haremos!

 **Y efectivamente lo hicieron, en tan poco tiempo estaban llegando a un lugar que estaba bastante escondido, y solitario, sin mencionar que los árboles que rodeaban por aquí en realidad eran falsos**

Ashura: *Erizándose* ¡Whoa! ¿Lo sientes Wechnia?

Wechnia: *Erizándose también* ¡Lo hago! ¡Es una gran cantidad de energía!

Ashura: ¡Creo que ya nos estamos acercando!

Wechnia: ¡Sí! ¡Puedo ver lo que hay delante de nosotros!

Ashura: Yo no tanto porque mis ojos siguen irritados *Voltea a mirar a Wechnia*

Wechnia: ¡Oye, aun no me acostumbraba! Ahora ya no ando tan mal de hecho :D

Ashura: *Parando sus orejas muy rápido* ¡Wechnia algo se acerca a nosotros!

Wechnia: Yo voy al volante, no puedo ver hacia atrás D:

Ashura: *Desabrochándose y volteándose* Creo que son… ¡misiles!

Wechnia: ¡¿Ahora qué vamos a hacer?!

Ashura: Tu sigue conduciendo, yo me encargo de los misiles *pateándolos y mandándolos a otro lado*

Wechnia: Oye Ashura, ¿cuántos misiles siguen siguiéndonos?

Ashura: *Sonriendo*Aun quedan un par, pero son pan comido

Wechnia: ¡Es que ya llegamos a la fortaleza, y es más grande de lo que creía!

Ashura: ¡Yo sé como entraremos! *Redirige los últimos misiles para lanzarlos hacia la fortaleza, haciendo un hueco *

Wechnia: ¡Genial! *Frenando el auto*

Ashura: ¡Vamos, no hay tiempo que perder!

Wechnia: ¿Dejo el auto verdad? No tenemos opción

Ashura: Si, no creo que pase algo malo

 **Los dos entraron, topándose con varios enemigos. Los derrotaban uno a uno, hasta que llegaron al punto más alto de la fortaleza**

Wechnia: Seguro que aquí esta esa humana

Ashura: Estemos atentos, no sabemos que puede haber ahí dentro

Wechnia: Claro

Ashura: *Escucha algo gira rápidamente*

¿: …

Wechnia: *Se voltea y se sorprende*!Es el impostor! ¡Estás copiando la imagen de Metalli!

¿: …

Egglady (holograma): ¡Ho ho ho ho! ¿De qué rayos hablas fenómeno? Él es Metal Sonic, ¡una mejora de ese roedor azul!

Wechnia: ¡Oye, no soy un fenómeno! :'(

Ashura: ¡El azulado se llama Sonic, y es quien acabara contigo!

Egglady: Oh, te refieres a ¡ÉL! *muestra a Sonic junto con Queso amarrados con un tipo de cadenas especiales que tenían un tipo de poder*

Wechnia y Ashura: ¡Sonic!

Ashura: ¿Pero cómo?

Egglady: Tch tch tch, eso lo sabrán muy pronto. Si pueden con Metal Sonic por supuesto

Wechnia: ¡No te saldrás con la tuya! D:

Egglady: Metal Sonic, ¿acaba con ellos quieres? *Desaparece el holograma*

Ashura: ¡Wechnia!

Wechnia: ¡Cuento contigo, Ashura!

 **Los dos batallaron con Metal Sonic, esquivando sus ataques y atacándolo como si nada. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que eso era la parte fácil…**

Wechnia: ¡Eso fue tan rápido!

Ashura: *Pensativo*Demasiado diría yo

Egglady: *Aparece en un robot gigantesco, tanto así que derrumba parte de la fortaleza*¡Tontos! Metal Sonic en esta forma era una distracción

Wechnia: ¿Esta forma?

Ashura: ¿Distracción?

Egglady: Los chaos atraen la energía más pura llamada Energía Chaos, pero solo cierto tipo de chao pueden hacerlo. ¡Este de aquí *muestra a Queso*era lo único que necesitaba para atraer la energía y conseguir los Chao Ring de nuevo!

Egglady: ¡Y con la ayuda de esta esmeralda chaos *les muestra una, que está ausente de color* podré acabar con todos aquellos que no se hinquen ante mí!

Metal Sonic: *Se teletransporta y aparece junto a Egglady*

Wechnia: ¡Oye se supone que tu ya no podías moverte!

Ashura: ¡Recobó energía como si nada!

Egglady: ¡Ho ho! Miren a Sonic por ejemplo. ¿No luce muy extraño? *Sonríe perturbadoramente*

Sonic: *Muy pálido y sin poder zafarse*

Ashura: ¡Sonic!

Wechnia: No será que- ¡¿qué creó algo que roba la energía de los demás?!

Ashura: Pero eso significa que-

Egglady: ¡Díganle adiós a Sonic! No sería divertido si nadie viese como acababa con él después de todo *apuntándole con uno de los brazos del robot*

Wechnia: ¡Ashura, debemos hacer algo!

Ashura: ¡Vamos!

Metal Sonic: *Aparece antes ellos y comienza a detenerlos, más fuerte que antes*

Egglady: Se los dije, que yo puedo acabar con todos. ¿Tus últimas palabras Sonic?

Sonic: *Mirando con desafío a Egglady* ¡Ni así dejarías de ser una huevo, un simple chiste!

Egglady: *Molesta* ¡Eres un insolente incluso en tus últimos momentos! ¡Adiós!

 **Pero antes de que ella pudiera atacar a Sonic, dos manchas aparecieron y salvaron a Sonic justo a tiempo. Pero no eran manchas cualquiera, una era amarilla y la otra roja**

Sonic: ¡Tailsko y Knuckles!

Tailsko: ¡Ya estamos aquí Sonic!

Knuckles: Menos mal que venimos justo a tiempo *rompe las cadenas, que misteriosamente pierden su poder*

Sonic: ¡Gracias, estoy sintiéndome vitalizado otra vez!

Egglady: ¡Agh! ¡Ya me había olvidado de ustedes dos!

Wechnia: Pero si son- ¡ahhh! *se cubre antes de ser golpeado*

Ashura: ¡No te distraigas que Metal Sonic está enfrente de nosotros!

 **Y alguien más también repentinamente ataca a Metal Sonic por detrás. ¡Se trata de Crema!**

Crema: ¡No podía dejarlos solos, ni a ustedes ni a Queso!

Chocola: ¡Chao chao!

Crema: ¡Traje compañía!

Wechnia: ¡Big! ¡Amy!

Ashura: ¡Flame! ¡Silvery!

Sonic: *A todos* ¡No se dejen tocar por nada que Egglady lance o si no podrá capturarlos con facilidad!

Egglady: ¡Me las pagaran y muy caro!

Sonic: *Mirando a Tailsko y Knuckles* ¿Qué dicen, Sonic Team de nuevo?

Knuckles:*Knuckles* ¡Pensé que no lo preguntarías!

Tailsko: *Sacando el resto de las esmeraldas, excepto la que tiene Egglady* ¡Claro que sí!

Amy: ¡Yo, Big y Crema ayudaremos consiguiendo la otra esmeralda!

Crema: ¡Como cuando éramos el Team Rose!

Big: ¡Estoy tan feliz de reunirnos!

Sonic: Excepto por la parte en la que podemos morir

Knuckles: Wechnia y Ashura, ustedes encarganse de Metal Sonic. Nosotros lo haremos de Egglady

 **Y Egglady huye con Queso dejando mini bombas a su paso, mientras le siguen el Team Sonic y el Team Rose**

Flame: Nosotros pelearemos junto a ustedes, Ashura y Wechnia

Silvery: Debemos tener cuidado, es my probablemente que pronto se convierta en-

Wechnia: ¡Metal Sonic está cambiando!

Ashura: ¡Y está creciendo!

Silvery: !Ese es Metal Titan World!

Flame: ¡Knuckles nos advirtió de él!

Wechnia: ¡La fortaleza esta cayéndose!

Silvery: ¡Es mejor que primero escapemos!

Ashura: ¡Bien!

 **Por poco y quedan adentro, pero alcanzaron a salvarse. Metal Sonic, o mejor dicho, Metal Titan World lucia bastante aterrador, con dientes afilados, muy gigantesco, rojo y unos ojos muy malignos. Pero para fortuna de ellos apareció Metalli, quien les dijo que el Team Rose y Team Sonic se encargaron de Egglady y se aseguraron de que no volviese otra vez (al menos por un buen rato). Pero no solo vino a avisar, vino con unos anillos especiales, los famosos Chao rings de los que tanto hablaba la villana. Entre Wechnia, Ashura, Silvery, Flame y Metalli usaron los rings y se rodearon de una energía muy poderosa, la cual podría competir con la fuerza que ahora poseía Metal Titan World….**

 **….**

 **Fue una batalla intensa, pero lograron sobrevivir (muy apenas) y acabar con el gigantesto robot, un asi el ugar ya no era tan seguro pues cada todo de Metal Titan World cai muy fuertemente y dejaba cráteres por todos lados. Huyeron de ahí y se reencontraron con los demás, diciendo que ahora estaba todo bien. Knuckles les dice que ya antes los Chaotix tuvieron que enfrentarse a ellos antes, pero que Egglady ya no iba a tratar de limitarse como en aquella ocasión. Por fortuna todo salió bien, igual sugería que los rings debían ser protegidos como las esmeraldas chaos. La esmeralda que Egglady poseía era en realidad una inventada por ella, con la capacidad de las otras por la energía que había obtenida gracias al chao de Crema. Todo regreso a la normalidad y Quso ya estaba de vuelta con Crema.**

 **A pesar de toda la aventura, Ashura y Wechnia salieron a la gran plaza para obtener un helado y jugar en las arcadias.**

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Wechnia: ¡No es justo, nosotros deberíamos de estarnos relajando!_**

 ** _Ashura: ¡Ya no digas nada que nos vas a meter en más líos!_**

 ** _Knuckles: ¡Tienen que componer todo lo que destruyeron con el auto de Sonic!_**

 ** _Tailsko: ¡Sin mencionar que el auto quedo totalmente desecho! ¡Tengo que reconstruirlo en su totalidad!_**

 ** _Wechnia: ¡Pero así vamos a durar horas!_**

 ** _Knuckles: Daño que hicieron, daño que reparan_**

 ** _Ashura: Ahora no me molestaría si me bañará en limonada_**

 ** _Chocola: ¡Chao! *(EL)*_**

 ** _Queso: ¡Chao! *(FIN)*_**

Sé que me apresure con el final y con todo el capitulo en si, pero es porque no quiero que los capítulos queden muy largos jajaja

Espero que igual les haya agradado. ¿Qué piensan de Egglady? Si Sonic la encuentra seguro que no la va a dejar en paz jeje

Y Froggy no aparecía junto a Big porque él andaba en casa, pero no considere especificarlo en la historia. En realidad tenía pensado cambiarle el género a Big pero siempre no lo hice, y Eggman iba a quedarse así con su género original, pero a última hora eso decidí invertirlo xD

¡Nos vemos!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: SEGA Copyright © 2015. All rights reserved.

!Este es el capítulo numero 7! Creí que ya no iba a escribir más pero me equivoque. Espero que les guste! Por cierto, ¿ubican a Tiara, la chica de Sonic X-Treme? Una advertencia, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia jajaja

* * *

 **!Son las doce en punto p.m.! La pizarra vuelve a ser borrada otra vez, los marcadores cerrados están y una cantidad considerable de mochilas se hace notar. ¿Y un aura deprimente?**

 **¡Se trata de los alumnos de la escuela Mobius STH! ¡Resulta que hoy es día de examen!**

Wechnia: ¡Ah, odio los exámenes!

Ashura: *Sonriente* Metalli no parece pensar lo mismo que tu

Metal Sonic 3.0: Los examen son como los retos, hay que superarlos

Wechnia: ¡Hasta Metalli tiene que sufrir de las torturas escolares! D:

Tiara: *Con una libreta abierta* Habla más despacio Wechnia, estoy tratando de estudiar

Wechnia: ¿Eh? ¡Pero si estoy hablando normal!

Tiara: ¡Precisamente por eso!

Wechnia: ¡¿Eh?!

 **Tiara Boobowski es una de las compañeras y amigas de Wechnia, Ashura y Metalli. Ella es una felina (manx) de piel castaño, de ojos azules y cabello largo que lo recoge con un lazo amarillo. Se puede decir que es una gran admiradora de Sonic, por lo que suele hacerla de heroína de su mundo. Si, ella es de otro lugar (posee un cetro mágico), pero digamos que a ella le fascina Mobius y sus habitantes, por lo que decide estudiar en Mobius STH con el permiso de su padre. Aunque a veces suele pelearse amistosamente con Wechnia y viceversa, ya que en ocasiones rivalizan por cualquier cosa, justo como en estos momentos.**

Tiara: Que a ti no te guste no es mi problema, ¡pero yo si quiero pasarlo!

Wechnia: ¡Si tanto te importara no estarías enojándote conmigo!

Tiara: *Sonríe maliciosamente* Tienes razón, no debería de estar perdiendo mi tiempo contigo

Wechnia: ¡Ni yo el mío! *le saca la lengua*

Tiara: *Con una venita en la frente* Serás-

Ashura: Oigan…

 **Todos los alumnos están sentados en sus respectivos lugares, algunos están jugando, otros están repasando las lecciones, unos cuantos riendo y algunos hasta están platicando. Pero esto no significa que estén tranquilos, al contrario, lo hacen para distraerse.**

 **El salón de clases tiene un color ligeramente verde, el piso es de azulejo blanco, tiene varias ventanas por las que se puede por fuera, un garrafón con agua, unos vasos de papel, el escritorio que es algo largo de color gris y las butacas que son del mismo color.**

 **Apenas han pasado unos segundos y aun así los alumnos sienten la presión del tiempo, lo que explica este sentimiento estresante…**

Wechnia: *Molesto* ¡Hasta un caracol corre más rápido que tú!

Tiara: *Enfadada* ¡Un elefante salta mucho mejor que tú!

Wechnia y Tiara: ¡Grrrr!

Metal Sonic 3.0: *Ignorando a Tiara y Wechnia* ¿Ashura, estás listo para el examen?

Ashura: ¡Claro! Pero no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso *rascándose una mejilla*

Metal Sonic 3.0: Yo también

Ashura: Ni parece, con esa cara tan seria que te cargas…

Metal Sonic 3.0: Mis expresiones no siempre dicen lo que siento

Ashura *Sudando una gotita* Cierto

 **Repentinamente la puerta del salón es abierta y parece ser que todo se vuelve curiosamente silencioso. Ni discusiones, ni juegos, ni risas. Nada de nada. Entra la profesora y todos están observándola, con cuidado de no despegarle la vista ni siquiera por un segundo, como si de ello dependieran sus alientos.**

Lien-Da: Buenas tardes

Alumnos: ¡Buenas tardes!

Lien-Da: Guarden todo lo que tengan encima y bajen las mochilas los que la tienen arriba de su butaca. Saquen solamente lápiz, calculadora, sacapuntas y borrador

Alumnos: *Haciendo lo que indico la maestra*

Lien-Da: A cada fila le daré la cantidad exacta de exámenes para que cada alumno tenga el suyo. Les doy una hora y media para examen porque tengo reunión a las dos

Alumnos: …

Lien-Da: Los que ya tengan su examen lo van contestando. Recuerden, quien haga trampa se le quita su examen y tendrá cero como calificación en este

Alumnos: Si profesora

Lien-Da: *Se sienta en su silla que está en el escritorio*

 **Algunos contestan precipitadamente y otros contestan a su paso. Claro que no todos reaccionan igual, por ejemplo, Wechnia lo hace pero está gritando internamente. Metalli contesta con tanta precisión pero vuelve a calcular para ver si no se ha equivocado. Ashura está sudando pero mantiene su cara firme. Y Tiara está muy concentrada pero en sus ojos puede verse lo nerviosa que está. Estos son algunos de los ejemplos que se pueden apreciar en el salón de clases, y se hace más notorio conforme el reloj arriba del pizarrón marca el tiempo, con esas manecillas que parecen caminar más pronto de lo que suelen hacerlo. Este ambiente hace que todo se sienta pesado, y a veces parece jugar con la imaginación de algunos, como cuando Wechnia levantó un poco su cabeza para no presionarse mucho y creyó ver que la maestra sonreía, burlándose del sufrimiento que por lo menos él sentía.**

 **La maestra se levanta y les dice que dejen de escribir y le entreguen el examen. Si bien no se vean contentos con el hecho de que no tuvieran dos horas completas para hacer el examen, por lo menos les está dando media hora libre en vez de continuar con una sección o dejarles trabajo. Seguro que esa reunión es importante para la profesora…**

 **Ella se retiró y hubo un largo suspiro en todo el salón. A los pocos minutos la mayoría del grupo salió del aula y se dispersaron por toda la escuela, los únicos que no se movieron son Ashura, Wechnia, Metalli y Tiara.**

Wechnia: ¡Waaa! ¡Este examen realmente hizo que casi llorara!

Metal Sonic 3.0: Yo solo espero ver los resultados mañana

Ashura: Yo también, me siento exhausto

Tiara: Ah, no puedo creer que tuviésemos que contestar todo eso

Wechnia: Oigan, ya que todavía no son las dos, sugiero que juguemos algo

Metal Sonic 3.0: *Voltea a mirarlo sin decirle nada*

Ashura: ¿Un juego?

Tiara: ¿Qué clase de juego?

Wechnia: Bueno, ¿traen su mazo de las cartas JOD?

Metal Sonic 3.0: Afirmativo

Tiara: Claro que si

Ashura: Por supuesto

Wechnia: Entonces yo sugiero esto. Hacemos dos equipos de dos integrantes cada uno y elegimos un color. Tenemos que jugar hasta que las cartas terminen. ¡El equipo que quede sin cartas gana!

Tiara: Me parece genial

Ashura: ¡Bien!

Metal Sonic 3.0: Escojamos los equipos entonces

Wechnia: ¡Muy bien!

 **Todos apuntan sus nombres en unos papelitos y los escogen aleatoriamente**

Metal Sonic 3.0: *Leyendo* Nos toca juntos Tiara

Tiara: ¡Aja! *Acaba de leer el suyo y asiente con la cabeza*

Wechnia: ¡Nos toca juntos, Ashura! :D

Ashura: ¡Sí!

Wechnia: ¡Ahora escojamos los colores!

Metal Sonic 3.0 y Tiara: *Decidiendo*

Wechnia y Ashura: *Platicando*

Metal Sonic 3.0: Elegimos el amarillo

Tiara: ¡Somos el equipo amarillo!

Wechnia: ¡Nosotros el negro!

Ashura: Somos el equipo negro

Tiara: Muy bien equipo negro, veamos que tan buenos son

Metal Sonic 3.0: *Cruza los brazos*

Ashura: ¡Juguemos!

Wechnia: *Sonríe divertidamente*

 **Y así se pasaron un buen rato jugando, tanto que no miraron la hora y el conserje tuvo que decirles que se retiraran y abrió la gran puerta de la escuela**

Wechnia: Al final los dos empatamos :L

Ashura: Al menos fue divertido

Tiara: Yo esperaba que nuestro equipo ganara jeje

Metal Sonic 3.0: La última carta de Ashura fue la que nos gano

Ashura: Bueno, el juego era de descartar, así que esa carta hizo que descartáramos tres cada uno

Wechnia: Cierto xD

Tiara: Por fortuna para ustedes, ya que solo quedaba la de Ashura

Metal Sonic 3.0: Si

Wechnia: ¡La buena suerte nos respalda!

Ashura: Lo se *choca las manos con Wechnia*

Tiara: Bueno, yo los veo mañana. Ya es hora de que regrese a mi casa

Metal Sonic 3.0: Hasta pronto Tiara

Tiara: Hasta pronto Metalli jeje

Ashura: ¡Nos vemos!

Tiara: ¡Igualmente Ashura!

Wechnia: ¡Ok! ¡No seas una Mary Sue! xD

Tiara: Si no soy tu jaja *camina hacia un portal que se abrió*

Ashura: Yo también me voy, ya es algo tarde

Wechnia: ¡Ok!

Metal Sonic 3.0: Adiós

Ashura: *Se va caminando*

Wechnia: Bueno, vámonos ya, seguro que mamá y papá están preocupados por nosotros *volando*

Metal Sonic 3.0: Muy bien Wex *lo sigue también volando*

 **FIN**

* * *

 ** _Wechnia: ¡¿Eh?! Sacaste todas bien Metalli!_**

 ** _Metal Sonic 3.0: Si_**

 ** _Ashura: Que envidia, yo obtuve 80 de 100_**

 ** _Tiara: Yo 93, ya es bastante bueno_**

 ** _Ashura: ¿Y tú Wechnia?_**

 ** _Wechnia: No lo diré~_**

 ** _Tiara: Seguro no sacaste una buena nota_**

 ** _Wechnia: No te digo :9_**

 ** _Ashura: Si no lo haces te quitamos el examen jeje_**

 ** _Wechnia: No podrían :D_**

 ** _Metal Sonic 3.0: Es posible si yo les ayudo_**

 ** _Wechnia: ¡Oye, se supone que debes de estar de mi parte! *señalando a Metalli*_**

 ** _Ashura: ¡Parece ser que Metalli también tiene curiosidad!_**

 ** _Tiara: ¿Qué estamos esperando?_**

 ** _Wechnia: ¡No esperan nada porque yo no les diré nada ni verán mi examen! *se va volando*_**

 ** _Ashura: ¡Eso es trampa! *comienza a correr*_**

 ** _Tiara: ¡A este paso no lo vamos a alcanzar!_**

 ** _Metal Sonic 3.0: Sujétense de mí, lo alcanzaremos pronto_**

 ** _Ashura: Vamos Metalli_**

 ** _Tiara: Esto será divertido_**

 ** _Metal Sonic 3.0: *Comienza a volar llevándose a Tiara y Ashura*_**

 ** _Wechnia: *Mira hacia atrás* ¡Rayos, ya me están alcanzando!_**

 ** _Ashura: *Gritando* ¡Adivina que Wechnia!_**

 ** _Wechnia: *Alzando la voz*¿Qué cosa?_**

 ** _Metal Sonic 3.0: Este es_**

 ** _Ashura: EL_**

 ** _Tiara: FIN_**

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Pobre Wechnia, él realmente no quería mostrarles el examen, no se preocupen saco buena nota, pero no quería hacérselos saber. ¿Ustedes han tenido exámenes que los hayan hecho sentirse así? Yo sí, en una que otra ocasión jeje

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
